1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to centering mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention relates primarily to centering mechanisms for universal joints.
2. General Background of the Invention
Universal joint designers have found it difficult to design constant velocity universal joints capable of operating at high angles, high speeds and high loads simultaneously, due to the limitations of existing constant velocity universal joint centering and supporting devices. This is due to the difficulty in packaging robust internal supporting devices that utilize rolling elements that are capable of operating at typical driveline speeds.
See U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,881 and all references cited therein for a background of the invention.
Hereby incorporated by reference are all prior patents and published applications of Paul J. Cornay, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,251,020; 6,139,435; 5,823,881; 5,425,676; Publication No. WO 00/36314; Publication No. WO 94/29604; Publication No. WO 91/00438; and all references cited therein.